My Weekend At Riku's
by herzeleidx
Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi learns how to handle a jerk the hard way. By staying at his house. [Yuriku] .On hold.
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is just a short supposedly three chapter fic. And yes it is Yuriku, and I wrote this for Annjirika, so please enjoy the story!

* * *

**FRIDAY-First day of school**

'Office, where the hell is the damn office?' I mentally yelled. I walked around the eerily white building. 'Everything is so white.' I turned a corner and ran into someone and…fell. What a way to make a good first impression, huh?

"Sorry." I muttered, standing up and rubbing my butt.

"You should watch where you're going." A voice growled. I looked up and glared, only to find myself looking into aqua-marine eyes.

"I'm sorry," I snapped, "But I was looking for the office."

"You new here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"No wonder you don't know where to go."

"Forgive me."

"Why don't you let me show you where the office is?" He asked smoothly, changing the conversation.

I eyed him, and shifted, "Sure…"

"What's your name?" He asked me, guiding me to the office.

"Yuffie…Kisaragi."

"Ah, my name is Riku Dawton-Jaynes." He replied.

I snorted, "Dawton-Jaynes? What kind of last name is that?" I questioned, biting my lip.

"You shouldn't be talking Miss Kisaragi." He countered as he opened the door, and walked in, shutting it in my face. Now you see where I come from, men always hold the door open for a lady, but this guy just shuts it in my face. Narrowing my indigo eyes I pull open the door and walk in, my face set in an angry scowl.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked me. I focused my attention from glaring a Kuri, or whatever the heck his name was on her (See I already forgot the jerk's name.", she had long black hair with half pulled into a bun and purplish eyes.

"Um yes, I'm the new student." I replied.

"Oh yes! Yuffie Kisaragi right?"

"Yeah."

"Here's your schedule." She said handing me a piece of paper, "My name is Miss Burgundey, if you need any help just ask me." She said with a small, welcoming smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I turned to leave and just as I was a hand grabbed my arm.

"Your welcome." Riku whispered. I yanked my arm from his grasp, spinning to face him I gave him a forced smile.

"I've got to go." Then hurried off to my class, "Room B201, B201." I said as I searched the halls for my class. I stopped abruptly at the door and swung it open. I was not one to be shy, well for certain things.

"Ah, Miss Kisaragi. Nice of you to join us." A deep voice said, I guessed it was my teacher. "I'm Mr. Writer, your homeroom teacher," He turned back to the class, "Class I'd like you to give Miss Kisaragi a nice welcome." All the kids just stared. 'Boy is this guy stupid.' I thought. "You can take a seat next to Miss Heartily." He said dully, pointing to a girl with long black hair, and brown/blue eyes. I walked over and timidly took the seat next to her, I had never had many girlfriends, only guys.

"Hi, my name is Riona, you must be the new student Yuffie right?" She questioned me and a sugary-sweet voice. She had pronounced Yuffie, Y-uh-ffie.

"It's Yuffie," I corrected her, "And yeah I'm new."

"Hmm…I like your shirt." She commented pointing at my army green tank top.

"Thanks. I like your…" I examined her outfit, skin tight jeans and a sleeveless dark purple top, "shoes." I said finally.

She gave me another smile, "Thanks." Just then the teacher cleared his throat, my attention snapped to the front of the class.

"Thank you." He muttered, and continued to teach the lesson.

I had been taking notes for God-knows how long when someone kicked my leg, I head shot up and I glanced around, seeing no one who could've kicked me I bent my head to return to my notes and when I did I saw a piece of paper lying on my notebook, I picked it up, unfolded it, and read.

**_Hey Yuffie, meet me after class so you can meet my friends. _**

****

**_Riona 3 _**

****

I looked over at Riona, only to find she was looking at me, I smiled and nodded. She seemed nice right?

"No passing notes." The teacher barked, I quickly started writing again and bit back a laugh.

* * *

After class was over, I hurried outside to meet Riona, I searched the crowded hallway until I spotted her standing at a locker with a bunch of teenaged girls. I made my way over to them, pushing through a bunch of kids, only to be shoved myself.

"Hey, watch what you're doing ya jerk." I spat.

"Sorry." A voice imitating mine said, I saw it was Riku and glared.

"What the hell? Why did you run into me?" I demanded, I saw he was with two other guys, one with spiky blonde hair that defied the laws of gravity and eerie green/blue eyes, and the other one was shorter than both of them with the same kind of hair only brown and mischievous blue eyes.

"I didn't mean too." He replied slyly, "I was just hoping to run into you again." Realizing the meaning in the comment I made a disgusted face, causing him to laugh.

"Riku, leave her alone, just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to make a move on her. It might scare her." Riona's sugary voice snapped.

I saw Riku focus his unusual eyes on Riona and he smirked, "Who said I was making a move on her?"

"By the way you were staring, I could tell you wanted to get in her pants." She replied haughtily.

"At least I don't make getting into people's pants a habit, and no I did not want to do _that _to her." He countered. I saw a look of utter shock cross everyone of her friend's faces, and she opened her mouth to snap something back, but couldn't seem to come up with something and it clamped back shut. I saw his blonde friend give a small smirk, the brunette one give a cheesy sort of grin and Riku grinned arrogantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well it seems we've got to be going, catch ya later Riona." He said before waltzing off, his friends in close pursuit.

"Wow, he's a jack ass." I commented, looking over at them.

"Yeah, watch out for him, he'll do anything he can to get a girl." Riona warned. "What he said was a lie because he's just mad that I'm dating someone besides him. See Riku and I used to go out, and I dumped him for Squall and he's been angry ever since."

"What a dumb thing to be mad about." I muttered.

"Yeah, that's what we all think." She agreed, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the new student Yuffie Kisaragi. Yuffie, that's Aerith," She said pointing to a girl with long chestnut hair and brilliant green eyes, "Tifa," she had long dark brown hair and wine colored eyes, "Kairi," she had short red hair, and violet eyes, "And Selphie." This girl had red/brown hair that flipped out at her chin and green eyes.

"Hi." I said.

"What's your next class?" Kairi asked me.

"Um, lunch."

"Oh good, you can sit with us." Selphie exclaimed.

"Okay…" I replied, but I was already being dragged to the lunch room.

When we arrived we took a seat and a table where a few guys were already sitting, one guy caught my attention the most, he had long sliver hair, and looked very much like Riku.

"Okay, guys, this is Yuffie." Riona said, introducing me…again. "Yuffie, that's Sephiroth, Aerith's boyfriend, Tidus, Selphie's boyfriend, Reeve, Tifa's boyfriend and Squall my boyfriend. I said my hi to all of them before starting to eat my lunch.

"Did you hear about the party tonight?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, I'm going in my new blue mid-drift dress." Riona replied, the girl's voices erupted in oooh's-and ahhh's, and some of the guys whistled, causing Riona to roll her pretty eyes. Then she turned to me.

"You know Yuffie, you should go." She said.

I glanced up from my CD player and set my headphones around my neck, the sounds of 'Basket Case' by Green Day could be heard.

"What was that?" I questioned.

"I said you should go to the party tonight, it would be fun." She repeated.

"Um, okay, I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. They all smiled and then returned to discussing the party.

* * *

After school, I was walking home when Kairi and Tidus stopped me by pulling up in a black Lexus, "Hey," Tidus said, "Come home with us."

"Alright." I replied, climbing into the car. We drove to their house in silence, only the music blaring. When we pulled up into the drive way and piled out, everyone else was already waiting.

"Hi Yuffie." Aerith greeted me.

"Hi."

"So Yuffie, you want to come to the party right?" Squall asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"Okay, but you have to do one tiny little thing for me." Riona said.

"Sure, what's that?" I inquired.

"You'll see. Let's go." She ordered. We all piled back into the car and drove along the road, after awhile we pulled up to a complex of large apartments and got out.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Okay see, Riku's apartment is in this complex and he has a absolutely _gorgeous_ sapphire necklace that would go _perfect_ with my dress." She gushed, "And all I need you to do is…retrieve it."

"You mean like steal it?"

"No. Oh no, no, no, think of it more like borrowing, only not returning for awhile." She replied quickly.

"Like stealing." I repeated, raising my eyebrows.

"I guess you could say that." They were all staring at me, I could feel their anticipation.

"Sorry, I can't do that," I said after a moment, "It's not right. No matter how much I dislike him already, I won't steal."

"But you have to." She pleaded.

"No, sorry."

"You _have_ to." She exclaimed.

"No." I said.

"Yes, you're going to." She whispered fiercely, "You want to be our friend right?"

"I guess." I answered uncomfortably.

"Then go get it." She demanded.

"Well if that's the only way I'll get to be your friend, then I'd rather not." I snapped.

"Okay, if that's what you choose," She said icily, "Guys get her."

It all happened so fast, I was shoved up against the wall, and I felt Riona's hand come across my face, making in sting horribly, someone's fist came into contact with my nose and I could feel blood trickle down my lips and chin, someone punched me in my stomach and I doubled over, gasping for breath. I just kept getting hit, until Riona's voice ordered them to stop.

"That's enough. Leave her." She said sweetly, "Bye Yuffie." And with that they all sauntered off, leaving me in terrible pain. I picked myself up, and practically crawled over to the nearest door. Using up the last of my energy I knocked twice before collapsing, and before I blacked out I heard someone's surprised voice say, "Yuffie?" And then I went numb.

* * *

Oooh. This sucked! But anyways, review! No flames please!


	2. How the strange get stranger

Yay! Second chapter, go me! Haha. I hope you people like this story! R&R please!

* * *

**SATURDAY- **

I was oh-so-rudely awakened by a loud crash and a loud curse.

"Aw shit! Where the hell did that come from!" The somehow familiar voice shouted. I jolted up, which was my first big mistake because I felt as though I had been whacked across the head with a metal pole.

"Unngh." I groaned, struggling to open my eyes.

"Oh good you're awake."

The voice was so familiar, it sounded so confident, so sure, so arrogant…

Wait arrogant? Riku! I snapped my eyes open and looked over in the direction of where I had heard the voice. And sure enough Mr. Jerk-off himself was standing right next to my bed.

"What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened?" I asked quickly.

"This is my house, you're in my room, and I have no clue what happened." He replied, answering all my questions.

I looked around, the room was very exotic and very dark, rock posters hung the walls, black bed sheets, even my clothes were black…oh shoot, my CLOTHES!

"What did you do to me!" I screeched. "Did you-?"

"Whoa, wait a second," He exclaimed, holding his hands in front of him as if warding off an attack, "I didn't do anything. I'm wondering what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"You look like hell." He sniggered, sitting down next to me.

"Thanks for the compliment." I growled, as he took a warm cloth out from behind him and started to clean, what I guess were cuts. I would've said it felt good, even though it did sting, but it was Riku, and knowing what I did about him, he'd probably make a joke about it.

After awhile of silence, and wrapping bandages, which might I add, Riku very much sucks at, he finally said something. "What happened?"

I thought back to last night, truth is I couldn't remember what happened exactly, it was sort of hazy, "I remember getting a ride from Selphie and Tidus, to go back to their house to get ready for the party, then they took me here for some reason." I replied.

"Yeah, but as much as I hate to make you think, that doesn't explain to me why you have a dozen cuts and bruises." He snapped.

"Oh, thanks for comforting me." He didn't answer, but instead stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving me. So I got up to do the only thing I could do, go to kick his ass. But as soon as I stood, I felt as though I could've died. I stumbled down the hallway, and into what I guessed was the living room, where Riku was _already_ watching TV. Damn him.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." I stated.

"Probably were." Riku replied sourly. 'Why is he so mad about this?' I thought back to what happened and touched a bruise on my lip. Then I remembered Tidus punching me in mouth. I remembered that they beat me up.

"Okay, gawd. They drove me here to steal something from you, but I refused, so they beat me up." I informed him, "Happy?"

He didn't answer; he just sat there staring at me blankly.

"Hello?" I said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"You refused to steal from me?" He questioned, almost as if it was unbelievable.

"Duh, that's what I just said wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I was such a jerk to you."

"Well that may be true, but I wasn't about to steal and get my ass thrown in jail." I said. He chuckled a bit and mentioned for me to sit next to him, I did, cautiously.

"What did she want you to steal?" He inquired, staring at me intently through his choppy silver bangs.

"Um, an absolutely _gorgeous _necklace that would go _perfectly _with her dress." I replied, imitating Riona's sweet, silky voice as best I could, I must've done a good job because Riku started laughing, causing me to laugh to. Of course it hurt my ribs, but did I care? No, I was actually beginning to feel comfortable around him. But then, being the jerk that he is just HAD to ruin it.

"Ya know, you might want to get cleaned up, I'm having company soon." He said.

"What's wrong with me now?" I asked, glaring at him with me indigo eyes.

He snickered, "Like I said, 'you **LOOK** like hell."

I huffed and stood up, but realizing I didn't know where to go I paused, and not wanting to look like I needed help, I went down the hall. I glanced at some of the pictures hanging on the wall, they were all of him and the two other guys I saw hanging with him before. The blonde and the brunette, with the blue eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, the one with the blonde hair was pretty sexy. Dark features and incredible cold eerie green/blue eyes. And as much as blonde hair usually made guys unattractive to me, it looked really good on him. I continued walking until I came to Riku's room again. I took a better look around this time, as I said before, it was exotic, but I started noticing little things. Like that there was this beautiful, but dark painting hanging on the wall. There was a girl with long, wavy pale blonde hair with one pure white angel wing on one side of her back and a dark black demon wing on the other. She had dark eyes and a golden halo floating above her head, and on her head she had pointy black horns. She had deathly pale skin, and a pure white dress that was torn and tattered and splattered in blood. She was kneeling in a pool of blood and she had old willow trees behind her and there was a glowing white/blue moon above her. It was amazing; everything was done perfectly, from the brush strokes to the wonderfully blended colors.

"Wow." I breathed. It was such a mesmerizing painting. 'I wonder who did this.' I thought before moving over toward the bureau. And laying a top the dresser was a beautiful sapphire blue necklace. I picked it up and held it up to my neck, I'm not one on fashion, but I think it brought my eyes out really well.

"It was my mother's." Riku's voice came from behind me. I hastily put the necklace down and spun around.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't meaning to intrude." I replied quickly.

He smirked and walked over to me, "It's fine." He said softly.

"What happened to your mom?" I questioned cautiously.

"She died in a car accident a few years ago." He replied sadly. I paused for a moment.

"So…who made that painting?" I asked, not liking the direction this conversation was turning to.

"I did." He stated simply, turning to leave.

"You're serious?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." He sneered arrogantly. 'Ooh, I am going to murder him.' I thought, as I stomped past him and into the hallway.

"Bathrooms on your left!" He called.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the steaming shower, as much as I hated to say, Riku was right, I did look and _feel_ much better after I got cleaned up. I wrapped a towel around me and ran a brush through my short black hair, occasionally getting the brush caught in knots. I picked up my clothes and was about to open the door, but instead it opened before I touched the handle, and there stood Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Handsome himself. And I just stood there…stupidly. Not moving, not making any attempt to shut the door, hell I don't think I was even breathing.

His eyes widened slightly, "S-sorry," He muttered, "Riku didn't tell me anyone was in here."

"Um…" But before I could reply he slammed the door in my face. I was about to walk out the door again, but something he said made me pause, "Riku didn't tell me anyone was in here." Oh my gawd! He…oh-ho-ho that boy is _so _going to get it. I threw open the door and headed to the room Riku said would be mine, until he felt it was okay for me to go home. I slowly got dressed in the black t-shirt and black sweat pants he gave me, careful not to hurt myself, and 'rushed' out the door. I ran out into the living room as best I could, which wasn't very good because I was sort of limping and I think it made me look rather…goofy.

"RIKU!" I yelled.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Don't you **_dare_** pull that 'I-didn't-do-anything-' crap on me! How could you not tell your friend that I was in the bathroom?" I screamed.

He looked at me calmly then a huge smirk played itself across his lips, "Oh, it must've…slipped?...my mind." He said thoughtfully, "I truly am sorry, how rude was that?" He stood up and sleekly made his way over to me. "Besides," He whispered, lips close to my ear, "I saw you staring at his picture I have hanging on the wall, and you were practically drooling."

I could feel my face heat up and I'm sure everyone could see it, I couldn't help myself I reached my hand up and slapped him, for no reason what-so-ever. He brought his hand to his cheek and smirked again, gawd was that smirk annoying the hell out of me.

"Ouch, that hurt," He said in a mock hurt voice, "But it wouldn't be the first time I was slapped by a girl." I narrowed my eyes and heard his brown haired friend snicker.

"Who are your friends?" I asked none too politely.

"Oh, the stupid looking one is Sora," I saw his friend's warm expression turn into a glare.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

But Riku ignored him, "And the cold, blonde one is Cloud."

I smiled and nodded at Sora and Cloud. "Hi, I'm-."

"Yuffie." Sora implied, "We know."

"Oh?" He made a slight gesture toward Riku, I nodded but glared daggers at Riku.

"Hey, we're going to see a movie, wanna come?" Sora asked me. I nodded and smiled gratefully, I saw Riku's eyes widen.

"What? She can't come!" He protested.

"Why not?" Sora inquired.

"Because…" He started, but seemed to not be able to come up with a good excuse, sighed defeated. I smirked and limped over to the door.

"Shall we?" I inquired. Sora and Cloud nodded while Riku grunted. Cloud helped me get my coat on because it hurt to bend my arms like that and then we were out the door.

We came up to a black Ford, and climbed in. It was a very nice car, leather interior and all that good stuff. Cloud was in the driver's seat, while Riku sat up front with him, leaving Sora and I to sit in the back. I really didn't mind though, Sora seemed cool. We drove for awhile, and I wasn't really surprised when Riona and all them brought me here, it seemed further from the school.

Cloud parked the Ford in a parking space in front of a big movie theater; we got out and walked to the theater. Riku mockingly held the door open for me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Riku, quit being a jerk." Sora ordered, Riku smirked and let the door close behind him.

"So…what shall we see?" He questioned. I looked at the movies that caught my attention, 'The Ring 2' was basically the only one.

"The Ring 2" I stated, they all glanced at me and I shrugged, "What?"

Riku shook his head, "Whatever." We went and paid for our tickets, Sora and Riku left to go get popcorn and sodas, only because I forced them to, which means that left me with Mr. Sexy.

"So, um, do you like scary movies?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me, his cold blue eyes staring into mine, seeming to analyze everything about me, I shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze, "Yes." He said finally.

I grinned and decided to make me next step in my plan to snag myself a hottie, "Oh, uh so do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, trying to sound casual. By the expression he gave me I almost thought he caught on to my plan, but then when the expression faded, I debated on doing a victory dance.

"No." He replied, I inwardly congratulated myself, he doesn't know my secret. I glanced around the lobby, searching for Riku and Sora. They had been gone a long time; I spotted them walking towards us, Sora holding 4 sodas, one extra-large popcorn and a bunch of candy. While Riku held nothing, but a slip of paper.

When they both got close enough, I ran forward and took some things from Sora, "Riku! Why didn't you help him?" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "I dunno."

Sora glared, "He was too busy flirting with other girls." He snapped my eyes widened.

"Riku!"

He smirked, and interrupted me before I could get another word in, "C'mon let's go." I gave a frustrated sigh, and stamped my foot.

"Fine." I grumbled. We walked down the carpeted floor to the theater we were in and Cloud held the door for Sora and I since we were carrying the snacks. Sora and I raced as best we could up to the very top of the theater without falling. It was a tie.

"You cheat!" I said, he looked at me innocently.

"No I don't." He replied while climbing into the seats. I waited while Cloud went in after him and was about to sit next to him, but Riku shoved me aside and sat down. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes.

"Excuse me." He said. I bit back a growl. I stiffly sat down next to him and resisted the urge to bite him. I relaxed a little while the movie started and was completely relaxed when we were 30 minutes into the movie.

In front of Riku and I there was a couple making out, I scrunched my nose up in disgust and I heard Riku snort beside me. I looked over and him and he smirked and put his finger down his throat and acted like he was going to throw-up. I stifled a laugh.

"Somebody gag me with a straw." He whispered, I giggled.

"With pleasure." I said, jokingly.

He rolled his aquamarine eyes, "Watch this." He said while picking up a handful of popcorn. Realizing what he was going to do, I gasped, but started coughing because I was going to laugh also. I watched in amusement as he chucked a piece of popcorn at the couple. It hit the girls head.

"Hey!" She exclaimed quietly. I recognized the voice immediately, it was Selphie.

"Oh crap." I said. Riku's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled.

"Oops." He said.

I grinned widely, "Do you think she'll tell Riona?"

Riku shook his head, "No, she's too scared to tell Riona."

I laughed and leaned back to watch the rest of the movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You wanted to see me?" I asked sweetly._

"_Yes."_

"_Oh what about?" I questioned; tugging on a strand my short black hair. It was dark out; the man of my dreams was standing in front of me and I couldn't be happier._

"_I wanted to tell you something."_

"_Really?" I questioned flirtatiously. _

"_Uh-huh."_

"_What did you want to tell me?"_

"_That I loved you." He replied smoothly. I smiled widely and leaned toward him._

"_I love you too." He leaned forward as well; and out of the darkness came my beloved's face. He placed his lips over mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. For a moment he deepened the kiss and then we both pulled away and I came face to face with the oh-so-sexy…Riku? _

_I screamed._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuffie!" A male voice yelled; my eyes snapped open and I was looking up into Riku's _beautiful _aquamarine eyes.

"What?"

"Movies over." He said; I glanced around, people were standing up and leaving and the lights had been turned on.

Oh…" I said, standing up and stretching, "Well that movie sucked ass."

Riku snorted, "Sucked ass? You fell asleep for most of it."

I grinned, "That's exactly why it sucked ass." Riku rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smirk that was gracing his lips.

When we were FINALLY driving from the theaters, Sora's great suggestion was: "Let's go get lunch!"

Curse his stupidity.

Why am I so angry about this? First off: I just had a dream that I kissed Riku. Second: Cloud is becoming more irresistible. Third: Cloud's irresistible.

So here I am driving along the highway with a singing Sora, an arrogant bastard, and an increasingly hot Cloud. Oh gawd help me. I continued to sit there silently; my eyes drifting to the passenger side…

Now answer me ONE question; why the _hell _am I staring at Riku?

But I didn't get to think much because we pulled into the parking lot of the diner and got out just moments after. We walked into the restaurant and I was amused to see that the diner was very old fashioned; considering the mega-goths we got here. A waitress led us to our seats and I was planning on sitting next to Cloud; without Riku getting in the way.

As soon as Cloud sat down I shoved Riku, just as he had done to me, and sat down in the booth with Cloud. I batted my eyelashes at Riku in a teasing manner and he flipped me off. I was shocked; guys around here are sure different than the guys at my old hometown. My mouth dropped open and my eyes were wide, but apparently I wasn't the only one who saw it.

"Riku…" Cloud said dangerously, and I have to say, if looks could kill Riku would've been shot twelve time, stabbed fourteen, had his head chopped off by a guillotine, cut up into tiny pieces, put in a blender, and then fed to rabid cannibals. I felt so loved.

I snickered, and Riku opened his mouth to say something smart but Cloud's growl stopped him. It was quiet for a moment but then Sora spoke, "So anyone know what they're getting?" My eyes lit up in excitement when I remembered food. I snatched the menu from Riku and scanned it. His aqua eyes glared at me in irritation, as he reached for another menu. That was the moment I supposed he was _actually_ gonna get another menu, but noooo! He yanked the menu out of my hand. I huffed reaching across the table to get another menu. Food sounded so good right now. I could smell something..something great.. Blue..blueberry? Strawberry..? I have to say, if you saw me after I realized what I smelt, you would have laughed.

"Pie," the word escaped me curtly. All three of them looked at me from their seats curious, of course. Riku began to sneer at me and my girlish instincts, Cloud just eyed me, and Sora's eyebrows were raised in apprehension. It seemed Sora knew a thing or two about girls. When they spotted something, they wanted it and they would take all their will power to get it.

"It that what you will be having?" A childish voice interrupted us. I, being so surprised, fell back and my chair tipped over, but Riku grabbed my arm, so I would not hit the ground. The chair stopped obliged to stay in the position, and everyone was looking at me. Well, except Riku. His aquarium eyes were stuck on the waitress. My face began to heat up quickly. I growled slightly under my breath as I realized something. One: I was either too embarrassed to say anything. Two: I was mad that Riku couldn't stop looking at the stupid waitress. Or Three: I was both choices one and two. Can you guess which one?

"Riku, pull me back up," I hissed because he obviously didn't hear me. In fact, he let me go and I landed with a thud.

"Rikku!" All three boys hissed. I would have smirked when they said Riku, but what confused me is that Riku said his own name, so it wasn't me they were concerned about. I looked up from my hazy state on the floor. My eyes came in contact with the girl, who stood next to Riku with a small notepad in her hand.

"You!" Riku and the blonde hissed to one another. It was like the long awaited reunion, but these two didn't look so happy to see another. In fact, their eyes were glowing with fiery hatred, and the blonde-haired-girl's notepad was being crushed in her clenching grip. She looked ready to pounce him, while she chewed her gum noisily I might add. Another prissy girl.

"Ah ah," Riku held finger up, a smirk inching it's way onto his lips for the fiftieth time today. "You're working, Rikku." It was then everyone noticed that I was on the floor still. Sora helped me up quickly and pushed my chair in so everyone would stop staring. Indeed, they did stop staring. Stupid people.. Wait? Did he say Rikku? So her name was Rikku too? I burst out laughing unknowing to them. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk. Riku and Rikku. Hilarious! By then, I noticed I was the only one laughing. Riku was glaring at me, while Rikku was about to hit me.

"Pie!" I blurted suddenly. "Strawberry...pie?" Rikku paused a moment, then scribbled it down on the notepad causing me to grin with triumph. Oh the sweet triumph I would get tasting that strawberry pie. Riku, on the other hand, was still glaring at me. Cloud quirked an eyebrow along with Sora at me. What? What did I do? I begin to grin more evilly. Rikku sighed looking towards Riku irritably and raised her eyebrow.

"And you?" It was a couple minutes of Riku's annoying orders, and everyone else putting theirs in when we finally were left there alone to talk. Everyone got a simple water except me, of course. Caffeine is a good thing, ya know. Rikku came waltzing back with the water tray and handed everyone their drink. Riku was the last to get his, and that was when my eyes nearly popped out of my head. She poured the water on his lap "accidentally" causing Riku to fly out of his chair angry. I mean _angry._ Rikku stuck out her lip in a pout. I wanted to rip them off.

"Sorry.." she rolled her eyes. Everyone at the table just sat and watched, while Riku wiped himself off.

"Damn you, Rikku," he cursed furiously. Rikku pranced off to go get someone else to take care of the situation. By the end of that, my eyes were fiercely fired up with hatred Ooohh that girl would get it. When she came back, Rikku had settled with a couple napkins on the table, before turning away. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I was standing up. My hand grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. She didn't know what I had in store for her, but the next moment.. I punched her, and she was sent sprawling to the ground. My mind was mentally screaming PAIN! It burns! But a smirk settled on my face as I watched her on the ground. I gasped to myself after that. Everyone else was staring at me, their eyes practically bulging out of their heads. Heh..

"What the hell?" Riku said bluntly.

I blinked a few times, but grinned, "Please, you can not say you aren't the least bit amused."

He smirked, "And I am, but why _here_?" He asked, lowering his voice so that the onlookers wouldn't hear.

I shrugged, "She was pissing me off."

There was a few moments of silence before Riku snorted and started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. I had never once heard Riku laugh (from the few hours I had known him) and I was almost in a trance. His laugh was so smooth, so deep…

So beautiful…

…Again with the: what the hell thing…

I glanced back, sensing someone's eyes on me, and saw Rikku and a big, greasy man staring at me. I swallowed and looked back at my companions. "Let's go. NOW." I urged, standing up and looking at their bewildered faces.

"Uh…why?" Sora inquired. I shook my head and looked back over my shoulder again.

"NOW." I repeated frantically. They kept looking and me strangely but I ignored it and hurried out the door to the car. Sora, Riku (still chuckling) and Cloud behind me.

Once we were safely in the car, I leaned my head against the cool glass window and cast one last glance at Riku before looking back at the window and watching the scenery fly by.

* * *

A/N: AHAHA! HUZZAH! I HAVE UPDATED:le gasp: Yes I know this is supposed to be a three shot thing, but I am too lazy to type the rest of it and I feel bad for making you guys wait. So therefore, there will be a short chapter for Saturday night and one for Sunday. I hope you guys enjoyed and…uh…yeah, please review. Also, sorry for the long wait. (Yes it was a sucky ending)

**MAJOR THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I AM MUCHO-FLATTERED! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


End file.
